Not the End
Not The End di The So Manys è una canzone che avrebbe dovuto essere presente in Il giorno del diploma, il ventiduesimo e ultimo episodio della Terza Stagione, ma è stato tagliata. E' cantata da Finn Hudson. E' presente anche in Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. Insieme con Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) e I Was Here, è una delle tre canzoni del Graduation album che non è presente in nessun episodio della Terza Stagione. Testo Finn: Woah, woah Woah, woah Woah, woah The sun will still shine tomorrow So it's time for moving on There's not a second for sorrow Even though the moments gone The puzzle has so many pieces But you can't, you can't hide 'Cause life just keeps on living And sooner or later you'll find This is not the end, no Your day is gonna come This is not the end, no You're not the only one We all have our ups and all have our downs That we have to find a way around This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh This is not the end Woah, woah I know it's never easy To pick yourself up again Take a deep breath 'cuz you know that It's time to look ahead With one foot in front of other That you can, you can fly Into a better tomorrow And leave yesterday behind This is not the end, no Your day is gonna come This is not the end, no You're not the only one We all have our ups and all have our downs That we have to find a way around This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh This is not the end Oh, oh, oh Don't ever give up, no Oh, oh, oh It's just a start now Oh, oh, oh It's just a start now This is not the end, no Your day is gonna come This is not the end, no You're not the only one We all have our ups and all have our downs That we have to find a way around This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh This is not the end Oh, oh, oh Don't ever give up, no Oh, oh, oh It's just a start now We all have our ups and all have our downs That we have to find a way around This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh This is not the end Woah, woah Curiosità *Questa canzone non è presente nell'episodio Il giorno del diploma. Tuttavia, la band afferma che la canzone è stata girata per l'episodio, ma è stata tagliata all'ultimo minuto. Un'altra fonte sostiene che in uno Sneak Peek di Il giorno del diploma che è stato caricato su YouTube, che mostra Finn seduto su uno sgabello, che canta la canzone. Galleria di foto NTheE.png Nottheend.jpg NOtDaEnd.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Tagliate Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three